Zammie
by jazzaJ
Summary: Zach and Cammie drink a potion given to them by Mr.S! strange things happen!
1. Chapter 1

Sleep, the one time where I can be myself and not a spy. I can just fade in and out of dreams without remembering a thing.

*Poke*

But when you sleep there are always dangers of being woken up.

*Poke*

Like now for instance!

*Poke*

The Poker was getting stronger every time.

*Poke*

"Whoever is poking me better have a very good reason or else I will snap there body parts off one by one and eat them!" My muffled voice said into my pillow. I know what I said was harsh but Bex and Macey ALWAYS wake me up for stupid reasons.

"I didn't know you were into cannibalism Gallagher girl!"

Zach! Defiantly not the person I expected. I took my face out of my pillow to look at him, worst decision ever! His eyes caught me off guard, sending me in circles with the depth of his emerald eyes. I couldn't form my words, all I could think about was Zach!

"Speechless as usual Gallagher Girl."  
>"Zach! Why are you here? In my bedroom at night?" I looked round my room and none of my roommates were there. "Where are my roomies?"<br>"Whoa there Gallagher girl, you ask a lot of questions don't you?"  
>"I only ask with the intention that you answer them, Blackthorne Boy!"<br>"I am here for certified reasons so I can't answer the first two questions!" He said with a smirk! "I may have brought some friends that your roomies went off with so I though I could stay with you, But you are kinda boring in your sleep..." Zach Babbled on.  
>I only heard faint bits of what he was saying. All I could look at were his lips and the way they moved when he spoke. They were a warm plump pink, almost hypnotizing. All I could do was stare. What would It be like if I kissed him first?<br>"What are you staring at Gallagher g..." Zach was cut off by me kissing him, He kissed me back almost immediately. Our kiss started out short and sweet but soon got hungrier. Our kiss was filled with need, we had been apart for so long and now we were back together. I leaned more into the kiss and so did Zach.  
>Suddenly the door flew open with a angry Bex and a happy Grant storming through. The bang of the door had ended our kiss. Spy's should never lose focus and Zach made that happen for me, I knew he was bad for me but I couldn't help myself. I had leaned into Zach so much during the kiss that the bang of the door had made me lose all my balance so me and Zach ended up toppling onto the floor in laughter.<br>"Whats happening here?" asked Grant.  
>"Just saying hello to my Gallagher girl and she attacked me!" Zach said from beneath me referring to my sudden kiss.<br>"Bex, why are you so angry?" I asked questioning my best friend.  
>"Grant beat me in an arm wrestling contest." Me and Zach laughed at the trivial argument, it was funny because everyone knew they are madly in love. His chest was sending vibrations of laughter through my body. I looked at him again and he leaned in to slowly kiss me. I grabbed his hair and pulled him into the kiss as fast as possible. Again it was a hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms round my waist. He broke away and started trailing kisses down my neck.<br>"Ummmm! Zach!" I couldn't help but moan and Zach chuckled again.  
>"Ewww! Really?" Grant complained.<br>"At first it was cute, now its making me queasy. Lets go!" Bex and Grant suddenly left grumbling about us making them uncomfortable. Suddenly I heard footsteps heading towards our room, Zach noticed them aswell. By the sound of the footsteps there were two adults. We suddenly got of the floor and sat on my bed. I reached into my drawer and pulled out a pack of cards. I started dealing them out.  
>A second later the door swung open. Mr Solomon and my Mother walked through.<br>"What are you two up to?" My mum asked suspicious.  
>"Cards! Why?" My voice didn't show any trace of a lie.<br>"We were just wondering." My mum smiled at me and Zach.  
>"Your Mother and I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to trick both Blackthorne and Gallagher's senior years on a cove op's test?"<br>Zach And I smiled at each other, both nodding our heads at the same time.

**Going to have MAJOR Zammie moments in EVERY chapter! The More you review the More I write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? I just bought the Gallagher girls books rights and I will be writing the next book!**

**NOT! but this is my own story**

Zach And I smiled at each other, both nodding our heads at the same time.  
>"Oh, and one more thing." my mother came towards me and looked like my lips. "swollen lips are never a good look." she looked at both me and Zach with a raised eyebrow. Mr Solomon chuckled at me and Zach's shocked expressions, he reached out and grabbed my mothers arm and pulled her out the room.<p>

After they had gone me and Zach burst out laughing. Our laughter was cut short as we saw a blue piece of evaporation paper on the floor. We picked it up and written on in was "We will meet tonight, 8:00 sharp, in the labs ~ S" I looked up to see Zach smirking at me.

~~~time pass~~~

Zach followed me through the passage way. It was cleaner than usual because I had cleaned it in my spare time. We travelled down to the labs by crawling through the air vent. Zach un-screwed the bolts and we landed in the labs at exactly 8:00. We walked over to Mr Solomon who was leaning over two potion vials.

"Hello, dead on time I see!" He picked up the potions and gave one too me and one too Zach. "Drink this!" he demanded.  
>"What is it?" "Why should we?" Zach and I questioned.<br>"I am your Teacher, and you will do what I say!" Mr Solomon shouted causing our protests to be cut off.  
>We both slowly raised the vials too our lips and downed the contents.<br>"What does this have to do with the prank?" Zach asked. My mother stepped out of the shadows and started giggling.  
>"well, we kind of lied to both of you!" my Mother informed us.<br>"what did you lie about?" I asked, we lied all of the time as spies so it wasn't a big deal.  
>"The director told us to pick two kids that were emotionally involved." Mr Solomon looked at both of us "and that we had to test a potion on them. We cannot tell you what the potion will do as it might affect the results." Mr Solomon and my mother started to walk out of the room. My mother looked back at us and winked?<br>"you both have a day off school tomorrow!" She left us alone with that comment.

I turned to look at Zach. His green eye's looked into mine and I felt comfort.  
>"you're staying at my school?" I asked, excited.<br>"yes! What do you think the potions are?" He asked me confused.  
>"Probably nothing majorly important!" I responded, and boy was I wrong.<p>

**(I was going to end it here but that would only be a few hundred words, which doesn't look like much but it is. But since I am such a nice person I am carrying on)**

I went to bed that night but I couldn't sleep. I found myself wondering towards Zach's bedroom, half asleep. I knocked on the door and two seconds later Zach answered it with only his boxers on. He looked amazing, I felt like I was seeing the sun, my sun. I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
>"What do you want, Gallagher girl?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.<br>"I couldn't sleep?" my statement turned into a question.  
>"You can sleep with me? but NO funny business!" He smirked "Actually ditch that rule, bring on the funny business!" He lead me to his bed and I could see his 3 friends all asleep on there beds. He launched himself into his bed, pulled the covers down and tapped the place beside him. I slowly got in and melted into him. I'd never felt so many feelings for Zach but there were so many inside of me, and they were all good.<br>"rest my Gallagher girl." He whispered into my ear, nuzzling my neck.  
>When a guy like Zach Goode is only wearing boxers in a bed, and the bed contains you also, the last thing you want to be doing is sleeping.<br>I turned my head and looked him in the eyes. His green eyes sparkled like gems, my own treasures. I leant forward and started to kiss him. It was slow and gentle and full of something special. This one kiss was telling what I already knew, I was falling hard for Zach. He started to rub circles around my back and kiss up and down my neck line. I whimpered and he chuckled. I grabbed his brown hair and pulled his lips too mine. After a very long kiss we pulled apart. I was very tired and I could tell Zach was too. I slowly went to sleep against Zach and everything felt complete!

**What could the potion do? find out next time I post... It will be quicker if you review more:L **


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up wrapped in someones loving arms is meant to be a 'happy' and 'enjoyable' experience. This morning it certainly wasn't, I felt like shit and Zach looked like hell too.

"Do you think it was the potion?" He croaked. I nodded, still drowsy and confused. "Why would it benefit Mr.S and your mum if we are ill?"

"I honestly don't know?" I answered whilst getting out of the bed. As soon as I left Zach's contact my legs buckled and I fell to the floor. I felt all the life drain out of my body.

I heard a loud "SHIT!" and a crash but I couldn't place it as darkness was seeping into my mind. I felt a hand grasp my arm and suddenly I felt alive and better, just like my usual self.

I looked up to see Zach staring at me, he was evidently confused. "What just happened?" He whispered.

"I don't know, but I think we need to keep making contact or that will happen again!" I grasped Zach's hand strongly. "Lets talk to my mum!"

We hurried to get dressed but It was awkward when we had to keep contact and Zach wouldn't stop looking at me. He said several inappropriate things such as, "Is that a new red bra, proahhhh!" which caused me to blush. "I liked your strapless bra last year!" which caused me to blush. "Didn't that bra fall down at th...!" which caused me to punch him causing him to cut of his sentence.

We ran down the halls, Zach was pushing the innocent 6th graders out of the way while I kept on turning back to give my sisters a quick "sorry". They all giggled at me as me and Zach looked like a couple as we were holding hands which made me blush, stupid sisters. "Cams, Your face is almost as red as that new bra." I ignored that comment and ran straight up to my mums door. I knocked loudly and violently at her brown solid door, it created an eco of noise sending odd shivers down my spine.

"Come in Cammie!" She shouted from the other side. She evidently knew i was angry from my loud knocking so she didn't waste any time.

"Sit down, would you like anything to drink?" she offered in a kind voice. I wasn't buying it.

"WHY?" I said in a loud voice. I suddenly noticed that my voice and echo. Me and Zach had spoken at the exact same time.

MY mum gave us both a smug smile. "It was most likely a coincidence!" Me and Zach said at the same time. we turned to each other and I gave Zach an angry look.

_Why are you angry Cams? _Zach's voice echoed in my head.

I screamed at the top of my voice. "Get out of my head!" while Zach was cursing across the room.

My mum just smiled and spoke into the microphone inside her flower earings "Joe, It's happening!"

**Do you like? is it what you were expecting? sorry for the log wait but i was all booked up with my busy life! Hope you found the land inside my head as exciting as i find it! The more reviews I get the less time you have to wait! if I get loads today I might update today or tomorrow, tempt me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly thought I would never write on this site again but I guess I'm back;) **

**I hope my writing has improved though.**

* * *

><p>"What's happening to us mum?" I knew my mum would never deliberately harm me (apart from her cooking) but I had never gone through a situation like this before. People say that spies should be prepared for every situation and outcome and it worried me that I was lacking so much information and detail on this matter. Zach paced around my mothers desk. He usually paces to cool down. (the only predictable thing about Zach) When his hand left the contact of mine I didn't feel faint or woozy like the last time, I only felt a deep penetration of loneliness and depression. It built up inside of me, feelings flowing through my body until a small tear came out of the corner of my eye.<p>

"Z-Zach.." I sobbed whilst collapsing in a emotional heap on the floor. I felt a light pressure on my back (Zach's hand)and all these new sad feelings dispersed and almost vanished until the only evidence of my breakdown were the red tear circles round my eyes. I looked up at Zach and he had a pair of identical tear stains as well.

Mr Solomon stepped out of the shadows. "We both told you that you couldn't ask questions! We don't want to disrupt this experiment!" His voice was deadly calm and smooth. He walked us out of my mums office and gently shut the door behind us.

_"So Cam.. what shall we do next"_ The sensation of Zach speaking into my head was weird but it also felt strangely desirable, like he should be a part of me. I looked round in thought of what to do next and saw Macey storming towards us with the biggest "evils" i'd ever seen her wear across her face. They were aimed at Zach.

I barely noticed being whisked off, i'm glad my body noticed and started running because I wouldn't want another bone broken in my body. Zach took us through several unknown passage ways that he knew Macey hadn't discovered yet. We walked past a small crack and Zach put his pinky finger in between the cracks on the wall. Suddenly there was a small click and the wall opened up into a little room. The room was small but someone (Zach) had tried to furnish it by placing a small couch in the middle with a few blankets draped over the head rest. Zach pushed me down onto the couch and snuggled up next to me.

"Question time?" I asked.

Zachary pressed his head in the crook of my neck "Shoot!" said his muffled voice.

"How did you find this place? Whats happening to us? Why was Macey chasing you?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but i'm about to sleep (bad timing I know)<strong>

**If you like my new(ish) style of writing review and I will carry on within the next few days (only if you review) else I might give up...**


End file.
